<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bid a basket anniversary by Sterek_destiel254</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636773">Bid a basket anniversary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_destiel254/pseuds/Sterek_destiel254'>Sterek_destiel254</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_destiel254/pseuds/Sterek_destiel254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess surprises Rory with a cute picnic on the bridge 10 years to the day of the bid-a-basket auction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bid a basket anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rory sat on the steps of the gazebo watching the townspeople of Stars Hollow get on with their day. </p><p>She watches Miss Patty teach a tap class, Taylor checking the fruit and veg outside his market, Kirk delivers the mail, Luke serving customers, Andrew redecorating the book display in his store window, families go in and out of the Soda Shoppe, Stars Hollow High students walking around the grounds and watches as small children run past with their parent’s right behind them. </p><p>She forgot how much she’s missed this place. Her job has kept her very busy lately and making time for her relationship hasn't been easy either but her boyfriend understands how important her job is and how hard she’s worked for it. </p><p>Her boyfriend Jess Mariano, her highschool sweetheart, surprised her with a weekend trip to Stars Hollow after getting some much deserved time off from work. </p><p>She’s currently waiting for said boyfriend at the gazebo-like he said with a coffee from Luke’s. She spent the day with her mom.</p><p>Rory and her mom went shopping, got their nails done and ate their weight in food from the food court and went to see a movie. </p><p>Jess sneaks up behind his girlfriend and takes a seat next to her before kissing her.</p><p>Rory jumps startled before realising it’s just Jess and kisses him back.</p><p>“Hi,” Jess says pulling back</p><p>“Hi” Rory replies </p><p>“How was your day?” Jess asks</p><p>“It was great. I missed being able to spend time with mom face to face” Rory answers, taking her boyfriend's hand.</p><p>“But she’s so proud of you, we all are” Jess replies </p><p>“I know it’s worth it because I’m doing what I love but I also wish I had more time to spend with my family. If it wasn’t for us living together I feel like we wouldn’t see each other much” Rory says “I have been thinking about settling down in Philly and finding a job with one newspaper, I want to be with you more and I’ll have more time to come back to Stars Hollow to see everyone” </p><p>“Ror, I will support you with whatever you choose. I don’t want you to give up on your dreams. You have worked hard to get where you are. Do what’s right for you” Jess replies before kissing her temple. </p><p>Jess then stands up and takes Rory’s hand “Come on”</p><p>Rory gets up, keeping her hand in Jess’s, confused but follows him anyway. </p><p>Jess leads her to the bridge where there is a blanket laying in the middle with a picnic basket laying on top.</p><p>“Jess?” Rory asks turning to him</p><p>“On this day 10 years ago, I outbid Dean and we came here where you had me eat that stuff you packed- couldn't get the taste out of my mouth for days by the way- and we sat for an hour talking about books and movies before we went to get pizza and then went to the bookstore. I thought we could have a picnic, with actual food this time” Jess says </p><p>“That was a good day. It was the day I realised I liked you” Rory admits “but I was always too scared of my feelings and stayed with Dean”</p><p>“Well now there is no Dean, just me and you,” Jess says before leading Rory over to the blanket.</p><p>They sit down opposite each other with their legs crossed and Jess opens the basket pulling out take out trays from Luke’s, two plastic champagne flutes and a can of soda.</p><p>Jess pours the soda into both flutes and hands one to Rory. </p><p>“To us and finally getting our time” Jess toasts</p><p>“To us” Rory cheers before they take a sip. </p><p>Rory looks down to see that Jess has gotten them a cheeseburger each and fries with apple pie. </p><p>“Bon appetit,” Jess says before they start eating </p><p>Over food, they talk about their days, old memories and banter with each other as usual until all the food is gone. </p><p>“This is nice,” Rory says before giving Jess a kiss </p><p>“I got something for you,” Jess says before going into the basket and handing Rory a book.</p><p>“This is the first and only copy of my new book fresh off the press and I wanted you to be the first one to see” Jess explains </p><p>Rory opens the book and her breath gets caught in her throat as she reads the dedication;</p><p>To my book tease, <br/>You were the only one to believe in me.</p><p>Will you marry me?<br/>-Dodger x</p><p>Tears well up in Rory’s eyes as she looks up at Jess who’s on his knee with a ring box in his hand and a hopeful expression.</p><p>“Yes,” Rory says “Of course I’ll marry you”</p><p>Jess sighs a breath of relief and slips the ring on Rory’s finger before pulling her into a kiss making Rory laugh and Jess smiles as he loves the sound of her laugh.</p><p>“I should've guessed that books were going to be the way you proposed. Books are what brought us together” Rory says pulling back from the kiss. </p><p>“I love you Book tease,” Jess says </p><p>“I love you too Dodger” Rory replies </p><p>They sit on the bridge wrapped in each other's arms and Rory admires the ring. </p><p>It's a 14k white gold petite twist ring with a 1.00-carat diamond. </p><p>“It’s perfect,” Rory says </p><p>“Just like you” Jess replies </p><p>“Smooth Mr Mariano” Rory laughs</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>